Espionage
<--Specialist Class -- -- Espionage is skills relative to stealth, assassination, and thievery. It is a sneaking oriented style. A specialist can only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement in that school of Espionage. While using stealth a specialist can't be targeted by enemy abilities and can't be seen on the battlefield or other setting. For roleplaying purposes, a specialist using stealth can maintain stealth during dialogue; but another character may make a rolls to try and locate the stealth specialist, as if they had higher initiative than the specialist. ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up. Each additional rank in a skill, after the first, requires the specialist to reach level 5x the rank of the ability; for example a rank 2 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 5 and a rank 3 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 10. Espionage Requires: Level 1 Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Espionage Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with .5H weapons. -- -- Charm (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Sharpshooter, Agent, Demolitions) Passive Effect - Espionage Increases the specialist's DEX and CHA by +1, but {reduces the specialist's STR by -1.} -- -- Stealth (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires equipped Unarmored or Light Armor) Minor Action - Espionage 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Make a skill check of CHA+DEX to determine the the specialist's stealthiness, to successfully become or maintain stealth the specialist must roll higher than the Perception of any enemies or suspecting targets within 8 range; this roll must be passed each turn the specialist is within 8 range of any enemies or suspecting targets. While in stealth, the specialist may not be targeted by abilities if the abilities' users can't perceive the stealth specialist. When making an attack from stealth, the specialist gains an additional Advantage. An attack may not be made on the same turn as a specialist becomes stealth. This ability can't be used on the same turn damage is taken, after being the target of an offensive skill, while in melee range of an enemy, or on a turn after breaking stealth. Making any action or being targeted by the action of another character breaks stealth, unless explicitly stated; the only exceptions to this rule are basic movement, changing equipment, and using items. -- -- Hacking (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Espionage Allows the specialist to unlock security locks using a hacking interface. Make a skill check of CHA+DEX to determine the specialist's hacking ability, to successfully hack the lock the specialist must roll at least 5x the level of the lock. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, adds +5 to all security hacking attempts; therefore making rolls unnecessary for any locks of a level below the rank of this ability. -- -- Tracking (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Passive Effect - Espionage Allows the specialist to recognize and decipher prints, markings, and droppings of animals for further information. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Knockout (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Stealth) Major Action - Espionage 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. This attack can only be made at melee range. Make an attack roll. Receive overwhelming Advantage against the target. Attack rolls for this attack are based on DEX and only receive damage bonuses from melee or throwing weapons, not including power sabres or power lances. Deals damage to the target's fatigue. This ability does not break stealth, if the target is knocked out. -- -- Traps (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Hacking) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Espionage Allows the specialist to detect traps using a hacking interface. Make a skill check of CHA+DEX to determine the specialist's hacking ability, to successfully detect a trap the specialist must roll at least 5x the level of the trap; this will detect traps on individual objects or in a radius of 5 range. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, adds +5 to all detect trap attempts; therefore making rolls unnecessary for any traps of a level below the rank of this ability, any traps that would be detected without a roll should be automatically revealed when the specialist enters within 5 range of the trap or inspects an object. -- -- Tracking (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Tracking) Passive Effect - Espionage Allows the specialist to recognize and decipher prints or markings of humanoids for further information. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Strike (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires Stealth) (Requires an equipped melee weapon, dampened power sabre, or dampened power lance) Major Action - Espionage 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Receive overwhelming Advantage against a target. This ability does not break stealth, if the target is killed. -- -- Shot (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires Stealth) (Requires an equipped ranged, throwing, or silenced artillery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Espionage 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Receive overwhelming Advantage against the target. This ability does not break stealth, if the target is killed. -- -- Hacking (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires Traps) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Espionage Allows the specialist to create fake credchips using a hacking interface. A hacked credchip appears to have a balance of credits higher than it actually does, but the hacked credchip will be discovered if the receiver of the hacked credchip tries to use the credits on the credchip themselves. Make a skill check of CHA+DEX to determine the specialist's hacking ability, to successfully hack the credchip the specialist must roll at least 10x the level of the credchip; the level of the credchip is raised for every multiple of 5 required to raise the value of credits actually on the chip to the intended value. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, adds +10 to all credchip hacking attempts; therefore making rolls unnecessary for any locks of a level below the rank of this ability. -- -- Tracking (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires Tracking) Passive Effect - Espionage Allows the specialist to recognize and decipher prints or markings of vehicles for further information. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the FatedCategory:POTF Classes